


A Fitting Punishment

by karlaakamsloki (MsLoki)



Series: Tasertricks Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLoki/pseuds/karlaakamsloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pastatheory prompted:<br/>"It’s a fitting punishment for a monster. to want something so much—to hold it in your arms — and know beyond a doubt you will never deserve it.” ― Renee Ahdieh, The Wrath and the Dawn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fitting Punishment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PastaTheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaTheory/gifts).



> I never posted this on here, not sure why. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Loki had a monster burrowing in the back of his head, this much he knew.

It was that monster that reminded how utterly he had failed, how Thor had once again gotten all the glory while he sat in a prison cell waiting for the fitting punishment of the All-Father.

A punishment fit for a monster, something the people of Asgard knew not about their so called second prince. Oh how they loathe him, how he wished he could show them what he really was so he could shout at their faces that Odin was a liar, a fool, a deceiver.

He had better plans than that, he would not be locked up in some dungeon for the rest of eternity. Asgard no longer mattered, nor Thor or the people he once called father and mother, what mattered now was proving the monster inside him that he could still succeed.

His escape was rushed, he knew time was of the essence as he pierced the heart of one the einherjar guarding his cell with his throwing knife. He could not afford to be caught and so he stole one of the ships adorning the palace and left through one of the passage ways between the realms.

He arrived, to his disdain, in Midgard.

He would have rather land in Helheim and face Hela herself than be among the vermin Midgard called people. Even so, he knew his chances at hiding were better in Midgard, Thor would be looking for him and Loki needed the time to recover and plot his next move.

So he tricked a realtor into given him a condo in one the tallest building New York had to offer, he created the fake money midgardians like to control with a piece of plastic, concocted a new appearance so he could walk without disturbance and then he settled to keep an eye on the Avengers.

Loki knew he was a fool for thinking that keeping an eye on the newly rebuilt Avengers tower was a good idea, that he could win anything for watching its people. Thor was one of its residents and the danger of being caught wasn’t as strong as his desired for revenge on the people who stopped his victory.

The Mad Titan would come and destroyed them himself, but Loki wanted to have a go at it first.

The day Jane Foster came to visit was the day Loki knew he had a way in, behind the petite scientist was a curvy girl with spectacles and she looked wide eyed at the sights before her.

No one would suspect the girl of malicious intent and so he followed her the next night into a club, where she danced and giggled at men but refused every single one.

Loki had more charm than any midgardian man and sweet talking her into coming back to his apartment was almost dangerously easy. The girl was enraptured by his words, words that carried them all the way to his bed where he took her softly and patiently, to make her remember he was different.

The monster inside his skin mocked him for his softness, insisting he take the girl hard enough to hurt her but Loki knew that was a mistake and so he kept whispering loving words in her ear.

The next morning when he kissed her softly one more time, she whispered her name against his lips.

“I’m Darcy by the way.” Loki smiled sweetly at her, biting his tongue when he wanted to lash out at her that her name didn’t matter.

“I’m Luke. May I call you sometime?” He played with the sleeve of her dress, her white skin was unblemished and he desperately wanted to mark it.

“Yeah, I love that. I didn’t think you were going to ask.” The cheer happiness in her face made him sick to his stomach, something the monster relish with glee.

She left then, a touch of his magic resting on her shoulder even if she did not know it. That little touch would find its way inside the workings of the Avengers tower and then he could infect it from the inside.

But it did not work.

Loki wasn’t sure where he went wrong, perhaps Tony Stark had a way to stop the magic? Did the girl not go deep enough inside to matter?

He decided to try once again and so he called her with sweet words and apologies, she hesitated far more then he thought she would but she obliged him just like he knew she would.

The mortal girl wanted a date, something he knew by a different name even if the principle was the same. So he took her to dinner and back to the same club where he met her.

She was enchanted by him, he could tell as much and she followed him obediently back to his apartment. Where he took her again, harder this time if only to shut up the monster complaining about the lack of marks on the unblemished skin beneath him.

She didn’t seem to mind and it looked oddly like she liked it better than their previous encounter, something that pleased the monster immensely.

The next morning he gave her a goodbye kiss laced with enough of his magic to bring down a bigelsnipe.

This time it worked and Loki could feel his magic invading every piece of the building. Oh he couldn’t take over, he could only watch and try to learn weaknesses he didn’t the first time around.

The first he learned was that his not brother dotted on the mortal girl like he would a sister, it was odd behavior but it convinced him to keep the girl around for a little while longer. Perhaps ruining her completely would add more sweetness to the oaf’s defeat.

She showed up before he could call her again, he was startled to see her holding midgardian food in nothing but a long coat and he knew where things would end. The unexpected thrill of excitement  at the thought of having her again made his smile looked pain and the girl caressed his face in worry.

He pushed her away softly before allowing her in, the food was dropped to the floor as he wasted no time in opening her coat and taking her against his front door. The monster reminded him that carnal pleasure could be a danger but also gratifying in its own way.

Loki wondered when he started agreeing with the monster.

The girl laughed softly at the mess on the floor, she jokingly berated him for ruining dinner and he simply shrugged his shoulders before taking her to his kitchen and letting her rummage through the bare cupboards for food.

“Darcy.” The name sounded like an unspoken curse in his lips, “We don’t need to eat.”

“Yeah, we kind of do.” She answered back cheekily and he stood up to grab her hand.

“Perhaps, I could just eat you.” He felt her tremble and wasted no time in guiding her back to his bed.

The second time she showed up announced, he let her in and listened to her words as she set the table for them. She glided across the floor like she was floating on air an easiness to her steps that spoke of gracefulness, he found it peculiar and he wondered why he hadn’t notice it before.

She talked enough for the both of them, he found that he didn’t mind the chatter so much if it allowed him to stare at the soft lines of her mouth and to trace her skin with his fingertips. She sometimes gave him an expecting look when she asked him a question and sometimes he felt compelled to answer.

The monster remained quiet for most of their interactions and the silence was daunting, what could the monster be plotting, Loki feared to find out.

He had lost counts of how many times she had been there, of how many times he had made her cry in pleasure, of how many times he had let her play with his hair and cook him dinner. He forgot the first time he laughed at one of her jokes, or the first time when he let her braid his hair and he couldn’t for the life of him remember the first time he took her and didn’t think of anything else but _her_.

He began to fear her, just as much as he feared the silent monster that refused to come back. He loathe them too because he couldn’t get his mind to think of anything else but them.

“I love you.” The only words that made his fear of her so potent that when he looked at her vulnerable eyes that he only thing he could do was fear her more.

Loki lashed out at the girl, at _Darcy_ , just like he knew he would. He couldn’t remembered the words he screamed at her, they didn’t matter as much as the heartbreak in her eyes.

She left without looking back and he curled up on the floor and threw curses at anyone who would listen, at her, at the monster, at his fake mother and father for making him into nothing.

Darcy wouldn’t come back, of this he was sure but the monster made his gleeful reappearance soon after she left. It reminded him that the girl was just another failure, another tally in his overfilled wall of mistakes.

It was like a call of a siren when he heard her screams in his head, the only thing that made him sit up straight as he looked for her in his apartment but she wasn’t there. The confusion only reigned in his head for a minute before he remembered his connection to the Avengers tower.

It was then he could hear the rest of the screams and wails of pain, somehow the tower was being invaded and Darcy, _his Darcy_ , was in caught in the middle of it.

The monster encouraged him to take a blade to whoever hurt her, Loki was more than happy to oblige.

The sea of people running from the building was only a small hindrance as he ran towards the sounds of Darcy’s screams, he knew somehow that she would be stuck in the thick of it.

When reached the floor her silent cries came from, the sight that greeted him was both satisfying and infuriating.

Every single Avenger was tied to a chair in various states of pain, broken and defeated including his not brother. Thor’s mortal and Darcy were standing up tied to a high pole and the entire scene was surreal to him.

“And who are you?” The voice came from besides him and Loki only had a moment to turn around before something knocked him to the floor.

“Luke!” Her voice was pained and he hated to be the cause of it, the monster sling back with force against his skull in rage.

The rage filling every crevice of his body made him feel alive, only as alive as when he was with her. The sensation was dizzying but welcomed.

“Ah a poor boy coming to rescue your girlfriend?” Loki gazed from his spot on the floor to the man that looked like a machine, the green cape reminded him vividly of his own.

“I’m attempting to.” He sat up slowly, in part to still pretend to be mortal, in part to scan the room for more things to destroy in his dizzying rage. He found more metal things lining the walls and he almost smiled with the sudden urge to destroy them all.

“And how will you stop the great Doom?” The amusement in the man inside the machine made him chuckled slightly, the confusion coming from every single person in the room was gratifying.

“Like this.” He waved his hand as the first robot lining the walls came towards him, he only had a second to glance at his mortal girl before he ripped out the metallic hand coming for his neck.

He used the momentum to get on his feet before he took the head of the machine in his hands and twisted it off.

“Doom is not please! I demand to know who you are!” The man inside the machine nearly collided with him but it only pleased him to be this closed to the white of the machine’s eyes. It was a sweet reminder of the blood he was about to spill.

“I am…Loki.” He let his disguised fall then, the one that he had wore for the many months he had been in Midgard, the one Darcy had fallen in love with. In its place he left the monster, the one encase in metal and lies, the one seeking to destroy everything in its path.

“Kill him!” Doom retreated quickly and Loki could feel the weight of every single robot landing upon him. It mattered little as he used his magic and daggers to ripped them apart.

The glory of battle had never interested him but the blood spilled always make his own blood feel like living fire. He relished it and as the last robot fell, he missed it.

Doom looked ready for battle and as Loki looked at the wide, terrified eyes of his mortal girl he realized he felt very tired. Tired, perhaps, of the monster at the back of his head telling him to keep going.

He spared Doom the last of his magic, it was more than enough to trap the man inside the machine into a cocoon of his own metal. He would live and Loki fully expected he wouldn’t escape punishment like he had.

He ignored the hopeful eyes of his not brother and instead looked at his mortal girl, he decided not to decipher the look in her eyes and instead he turned back and left.

He walked among the mortals with his true face, the one many of them remembered with hatred and disgust.

None of them touch him and he made his way back to his apartment without trouble.

He curled up on the exact same spot as he was before, except now he wore his own monstrous face and the armor that still reeked of Doom’s fear.

When he finally heard the door open, he wondered what had taken the Avengers so long to come for him, to take him back to Asgard or to spill his blood amongst themselves.

“Loki.” The sweet voice was Darcy’s and he opened his eyes to see her kneeling next to him.

“Have you come to kill me?” It would poetic for her to do it, for her to take what little was left of him.

“No silly, I’m here because I love you.” She caressed his face and his entire body shook with the force of it.

“I don’t…I don’t know….how to say it.” He could lie, lie for eternity and do it smoothly but telling the truth felt like burning lava rising from his throat.

“It’s okay, we’ll figure it out. I’m not going to leave you.” And as she gripped his hand and squeezed he was more than incline to believe her.

 _This is a fitting punishment_ , the monster at the back of his head told him contently.

Loki squeezed his eyes shut with daunting horror when he realized the monster was right, the mortal girl wasn’t a boon of good luck, she wasn’t the prize Loki had stole from the fingertips of his not brother.

She was instead the very punishment he had been running from.

Fitting that he would be stuck to a mortal girl for the rest of his days, fitting that he would not be able to escape the very realm he tried to make his own, that he would be unable to escape the very people who condemned him to this.

He would never succeed now, satisfaction would never be achieve and as Loki clung tighter to Darcy he admitted to himself that a part of him still longed for it.

Darcy ran her fingers through his hair and Loki accepted that he would never leave her, would accept this punishment gladly. He had made his own golden cage and now he would never be able to escape it.

 _Sentiment_ , the monster reminded him with satisfaction.

Loki laughed humorlessly for falling for his own trick.

The monster laughed along with him as he felt the lock in his new cage close with a caress of his hair.


End file.
